Currently, many network-accessible sites such as web sites utilize third party services to add functionalities to web sites. The functionalities added to the web sites can be web site analytics, discussion boards and social media plug-ins.
Third party scripts are generally included into HyperText Markup Language (HTML) codes of a web site for providing the third party services on the web site. The third party scripts capture user behavior data to provide behavior-driven information such as product recommendations to users. However, the third party scripts may not capture details associated with the content published on the web site. Without knowledge of the content published on the web site, the third party service provider may not be able to provide appropriate recommendations to the users.
There are some systems where the third party service provider can be reported with the content published on the web site and the user behavior data to generate appropriate recommendations on the web site. However, currently, an owner of the web site needs to implement two different interfaces, namely, a scripting interface and a data exchange interface. The scripting interface is required to capture the user behavior data from the web site. The data exchange interface is required to transfer the content published on the web site to the third party service provider. Generally, a back-end integration approach implements a direct integration between the web site and the third party service provider. Typically, a batch job is executed periodically to send the web site information to the third party service provider using a protocol such as a File Transfer Protocol (FTP). Thus, the owner of the web site is required to actively send the web site information to the third party service provider. Due to the back-end integration, the third party service provider may not receive real-time data between periodically executed integration. Additionally, the implementation of a system with the back-end integration is time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for gathering information about a network-accessible site and users of the network-accessible site.